To Date An Edd
by Frostbite-Frozen
Summary: Rev!Kevedd, though slight outfit change Kevin asks Edd out, and is turned down. That's all you get! Read on! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Kevin, cool yourself, you got this_

A boy, about the age of sixteen, leaned against a brick wall, trying to get his legs to return to being solid. He scratched the back of his neck, pushing against the quiz bowl hat he wore slightly, taking deep breaths. He went over his poorly written confession speech in his mind, dampening his lips with the tip of his tongue. With a shaky sigh he looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy day, sunlight unable to filter through the thick collection of dust and water, making the whole world glow with a grayish white light. The ginger haired boy shook his head slightly, and leaned down, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his slender shoulder.

He clenched his fist slightly, closing his eyes. Visions of that stupid black with white stripes hat, that dorky gap toothed grin, those... Incredibly blue eyes... Kevin shook his head, feeling his heart thump in his chest at the very idea of his tormentor, the one he should hate, but just couldn't. With new determination in his forest green eyes, Kevin walked with more confidence, heading towards a circle of teenagers, football players, cheerleaders, basketball players, and swimmers. And in the center of them all stood... Him.

Kevin seemed to deflate, the momentary confidence gone. His body started to tremble slightly, his mouth gone dry. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. He took a slight breath, before he stood between two football players, clearing his throat. The players, one boy with shaggy blonde hair, the other with buzz cut black, blinked and turned slightly, before their eyes narrowed at the sight of the small boy behind them. The boy in the middle paused in talking, noticing the disturbance. A smirk came to his slightly chapped lips, and he leaned to the side slightly, hands on his hips. "Salutations Kevin, what can we do for you?" He asked in a smooth voice, blue eyes flashing.

Kevin shuddered softly, licking his lips again. "C-can I talk to you, Edd? Alone?" He asked, glancing at the audience around them. The other folded his arms, leather jacket creaking slightly, before nodding. Kevin let out a sigh of relief, a smile crossing his lips. He backed up, allowing Edd to pass, before leading the way down the hall.

The red head took a turn, moving down an empty hallway, before turning around to face the other boy. His green eyes studied Edd, his heart starting to thud once more. He had on his trademark black hat, with two white stripes lining each side, a plain white shirt, two dog tags hanging from his thin neck, and a leather jacket that fit his body to make him seem dangerous. A pair if black skinny jeans held tight against thin yet strong legs, ending in a pair of black boots, with a slight heel. A little bit of hair sprung out of the back of his hat, as well a a few strands danced over his eyes, making the blue stand out even more, he truly was attractive. The taller teen tilted his head slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well get along with it Kevin, before I take to causing you bodily harm before class starts." He said in a slightly menacing voice, a thin frown on his face.

Kevin nodded, swallowing dryly. "W-well, you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck, fingers fiddling with short ginger hair, before he gave a soft smile. "I... I'm not sure when it started, but... When I look at you..." He felt his cheeks heat up, turned a slight pink color but he continued. "My heart starts to race, my palms get sweaty, I feel light headed. What... What I'm trying to say is that... I think I like you." He flinched slightly, biting his lower lip, his heart beating painfully, he couldn't get it to slow, maybe he'd have a heart attack.

A few moments passed as the smaller boy stood, shaking, before he cracked open one green eye curiously, looking over at the other. Edd was covering his mouth, a wide smirk could be seen behind his fingers as he shook his head, beanie following the movements. After a few more moments, Edd removed his hand from his mouth, smirking, the gap between his teeth revealed. "Look, Kevin, that's sweet, that really is, but I do not think we would work. First of all, you are a nerd, whereas I am one of the "cool people." He stated, making air quotes with two fingers from each hand. "Secondly, I am not a homosexual, where, clearly you are." He reached out a slender arm, patting his head, making the bill of the quiz bowl hat come down over his eyes. "While I'm touched by this sentiment, pumpkin, I am not interested."

Kevin was glad that the brim of the hat was over his face, so the other could not see the tears that had started to glisten in his eyes. He gave a shaky smile, and nodded. "I-I understand." He said softly, trying to make sure his voice wouldn't shake. Edd gave him an almost sympathetic smile, though his eyes glimmered with suppressed laughter, before the taller teen walked away, boots clacking against the tile below. Kevin rubbed his arm, and sighed, his heart felt like it had shattered. He shouldn't feel so torn up, Edd tormented and made fun of him daily, it was a wonder he had fallen for the other at all, but he couldn't help himself. He tightened his hand over the strap of his backpack, and the warning bell sounded for first period. With a lowered head, he walked down the hall, feeling as pieces of his heart scattered down the hallway in his wake.

With a soft sigh the ginger boy entered the classroom, placing his bag on the floor beneath his desk. He took out a pencil and sheet of paper, looking up at the board with wet eyes, the salty water clouding his vision. He lowered his gaze once more, wiping his green eyes on the back of his very neck sweater. He gave a shaky sigh, his whole body trembling. A blonde sitting next to him glanced over, and reached out, resting her hang reassuringly on his shoulder. She leaned over, and whispered, "hey Kev, what's wrong?"

Kevin sighed and leaned into her touch, eyes still closed. "I... I told Edd. Got shot down, bad." He whimpered, voice quivering. The blonde girl pursed her lips, before giving her head a shake, short blonde hair moving along with it.

"I'm sorry man, that's harsh..." She said, looking at Kevin with sad eyes. The ginger merely nodded, body limp, head hung low.

"Not that I expected much, just..." He shook his head slightly, reaching up to remove his hat. Red bangs fell over his eyes, and he ran a hand through the locks, eyes open but unfocused. "I had this hope in the back of my mind, ya know?" He asked, looking over at his friend. She nodded, before giving him a soft smile.

"Hey, at least you have your health." She said lamely, trying to get the ginger to smile, in which she succeeded. He picked up his hat and looked at it, head in hand, an almost bored expression on his face.

"I think I have a plan, Nazz." He said finally, placing the hat on his head, his whole body almost glowing with new founded confidence. The blonde girl tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face. Kevin motioned for her to come closer, a clever smile crossing his face. As he told the girl his plan, she began to nod.

Oh yes, Kevin had a plan. He wasn't going to give up yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Splash!_

Kevin sighed slightly, shaking his head. He watched from the stands, chewing on his bottom lip. Eddward was pushing through the water effortlessly, his shoulder blades gleaming from the pool water. Kevin leaned back slightly, closing his dark green eyes. _I wonder if this will work. I know he can't back down from a challenge but this… This is a gamble._ He shook his head, and opened his eyes once more to watch the black haired swimmer. He tilted his head to the side, eyes half lidded. He smiled softly, his heart thudding as he watched Edd do something he loved.

Eddward soon stopped in the shallow side of the pool, placing his feet firmly on the pool floor. Kevin felt his heart skip a beat, his breath hitch. Water glistened and dripped down firm, taunt muscles, following contours as each drip made it's trip down the boy's body. Kevin's eyes drunk in the sight, his whole body flooding with a strange warmth. The swimmer pulled off his dark blue goggles, and shook his head, water scattering from thick, semi long black hair. Kevin started to pant to catch up with the beating of his heart, eyes traveling down the body that was Eddward, stopping at the sight of tight black speedos. Kevin felt himself chuckle at the sight of twin white stripes running down each side, reminding the red head of Double D's beanie. The boy below pulled himself from the pool, goggles swinging from his pale and slender neck. He bent over, picking up a white, fluffy towel. He ruffled his hair within the fabric, heading towards the door to the boy's locker room.

Kevin blinked, than shook his head, heart thudding from nerves now. It was this moment or never… He got to his feet, heading over to the doors. He went down the stairs that lead to the main floor, and then went straight for the locker room, his mind set on his quest. He opened the door carefully, this door being on the opposite of the large room than the one that came from the school's pool, and Kevin was grateful of this fact, as it meant he was hidden from Double D for the moment. He pressed his body against now the closed metal door, closing his eyes, small body visibly shaking. He took a few moments to return the solidity to his legs, and he almost silently made his way down the rows and rows of metal lockers, the stench of chlorine, Axe, and boy sweat that permantly stained the locker room reaching his nose. He stopped just short of the row which Edd kept his swimming bag and gym clothes, the row in which the black haired boy was currently standing. Green eyes widened as he sneaked a peek, taking in the sight of Double D, facing away from him, naked. He was digging in his gym bag, pulling out a pair of black boxers, as well as the rest of his outfit. He pulled up the black underwear, making sure they were snuggly around his hips before reaching for the black skinny jeans. The dark haired sighed slightly, And rolled his head to the side. He placed a hand on his exposed shoulder, and started to rub, groaning quietly to himself.

Kevin realized he was standing there, mouth agape, and he quickly slid behind the locker he had been spying from, pressing his back against the cool metal. He waited a few moments, giving the other a chance to get fully clothed, before clearing his throat and walking out from his hiding place. Eddward let out a startled noise, dropping the beanie he was about to place on his head. His black hair was still slightly damp, but retained a slight fluffiness, and framed his face rather nicely, reaching down the nape of his neck, tickling his shoulders. Blue eyes, that had once been wide with surprise, narrowed with annoyance and mistrust, as their owner bent down to snach up the dropped hat. He pulled it over his head, bangs flattening against his face, slightly covering his eyes, giving him a sense of darkness that had been lacking in the beanies absence. "And just what the hell do you want, pumpkin?" He growled out, pulling on the leather jacket he wore.

The ginger teenager shuffled his feet, his cheeks turning a soft pink. "W-well…" He cleared his throat, taking a moment to hopefully steady his voice. "I've come with a… Challenge, of sorts." He said, finally raising his dark green eyes to look in Eddward's piercing blue. "Go on one date with me, just one. If you really don't enjoy yourself, I'll never bother you again. If you do end up enjoying yourself, well… We can take it from there then." The ginger lowered his gaze once more, letting out a shaky breath. He folded his fingers into fists, tightening them to brace himself for what was to come, his knuckles turning white.

Eddward looked thoughtful, his eyes looking at the long stained tile below. He closed his eyes, and gave an almost irritated sigh, his hands that had been crossed now falling to his sides. "Alright, I accept your terms," He picked up his blueish black gym bag, slinging it over his shoulder, before jabbing Kevin in the chest with a slender finger. "But, you pay for it." He said, eyes glinting for a moment. He then patted Kevin's head, spinning the quiz bowl hat backward. "Au revoir, citrouille." He said, his footsteps echoing in the near empty room. You could hear the door open, before slowly slamming shut. Kevin realized he had been holding in his breath, and took a few large gulps of air, collapsing onto a wooden bench. He took off his hat, and stared blankly at it, running a hand through short ginger hair. He couldn't believe it, Double D had said yes! He felt a stupid grin spread to his lips, and he pulled his hat back on, facing the right way, as he got to his feet. He left the locker room, his heart feeling light, and his whole body hopeful, feeling as if something wonderful was going to happen.

-

It was late evening, Kevin was sitting in his room. He looked up at his ceiling, the grin that hadn't left his face still plastered on, his homework long since abandoned on the floor below him. He still couldn't believe he had a Date with Edd, someone who had always seemed so out of reach. He hugged a pillow to his chest, burrowing his flushing face into the softness. His toes curled, his eyes closed, he couldn't remember a time he had felt so happy. There was the sound of shattering glass, along with a yell full of slurred obscenities. Kevin felt his grin faulter, he hoped his mother wouldn't-

With a loud bang, the door to Kevin's door opened, with such force the handle would have made a hole in the wall, if there hadn't been one there from earlier times with the same happenings. Kevin sat up, and looked over at the woman standing in the doorway, a beer bottle in hand. At one point she could have been considered beautiful, with wavy waist length ginger hair, and soft green eyes, if not for the years of substance abuse. Her eyes had countless bags under them, and her hair was snarley and upkept. She leaned against the door frame, acting as if she was just merely leaning because she wanted, poorly hiding the fact she couldn't stand properly. She crossed here arms over a generous bosom, her eyes clouded and struggling to focus on her son. She opened her thin lips to speak, then closed them, as if she forgot what she had wanted to say. She studied Kevin, lips pursed, before she sighed softly. "I'm going to have one of my friends over tonight." She said, watching for Kevin's reaction. He didn't respond, his jaw locked, his face now stony. The woman glanced down at her bottle. "He wants you to join. You know the drill." Kevin gave a curt nod, and his mother turned to leave. She paused, resting a hand on the doorframe. "You know I love you, right?" She asked, quietly, a motherly tone seeping into the words.

Kevin looked away from her, and gave a small nod. "I know mom.

I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. That was the only thing Kevin could feel. If asked by the man, of course he would say he was enjoying himself, but that was far from the truth. He hated these nights, it was his mother who had signed up for this, not him! And he hated the one man who had suggested it, a few months ago. Word had gotten around, and a new breed of perverts were showing up at their door. His mother started out protesting, but once the money started to flow she forgot all except the bills and coins. Hours passed, and finally the man's time was up. He payed Kevin's mother, and left, straightening his tie on the way out. Kevin slowly got to his feet, the shine normally in his green eyes dulled. His passed his mother without a word, and quietly shut himself in his room.

His bed was pushed flush against the wall, the corner of the mattress matched up with the far corner of the room. He crawled over, and curled into a ball, back pressed to the corner, knees hugged to his chest. His ginger hair was messy and slightly wet with sweat, his quiz bowl hat missing. He stared blankly at the comforter in front of him, his mind full and racing, yet empty and dull, all at once. He was aware of a small, throbbing pain on his hips, and he knew a large hand shaped bruise was forming, not that it mattered. The momentary glow of happiness had left the red head, replaced with a dark sadness, growing like a tumor in his heart. He soon moved, slowly as if in a dream, his feet moving soundlessly across the carpet. He opened a drawer of his dresser, pulling out a pair of black pajamas from the clothing nest.

Kevin quietly opened the door, and slipping into the bathroom, yet again closing the door soundlessly behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, his appearance as dirty and messy as he felt. He peeled the clothes from his body, eyes choosing to ignore the red and purple splotches starting to show against his pale skin. He reached behind the shower curtain and turned the knobs, water now pounding from the spout. He adjusted the water until it was comfortably warm, and he pulling the stopper. There was a noise, and then water starting streaming from the shower head, the air in the small bathroom turning warm. He felt a small smile come to his lips, and he was soon standing among the water, feeling the liquid running down his body. A sigh escaped his lips, and he turned, arching his back up into the warm stream. Kevin loved his showers, it felt as if he was cut off from the world, and that for once it was just him, by himself, enjoying the warmth. Even the tips of his fingers, usually cold, grew warm, it was simply delicious. He allowed himself to enjoy the water, the warmth, a while more, before he started to cleanse himself, soap suds running down his body.

Once he was warm and clean, and the filthy feeling had left him, he turned off the water, feeling a twinge of disappointment as the water ceased. He reached out, and pulled a white, fluffy towel from its hanger, and enveloped his wet body in its folds. He sighed contently, and wrapped the now slightly damp towel around his hips, stepping out of the sticky warm air of the bathroom into the comparatively colder hallway. He entered his room once more, and dropped the towel from his hips, pulling the pajamas on over his body. He turned on his desk lamp, and pulled his backpack to his side, settling down in his chair. He pulled out his math book, a calculator, and a notebook, settling himself into the world of math.

It was a beautiful morning when Kevin awoke. Sunlight fought to stream through his dark curtains, and you could hear the faint calls of birds. He yawned, and sat up, smacking his lips and rubbing a hand through his messy ginger hair, the strands sticking up in the most random of places. He looked around, before a smile split his face, cheeks going rosey. He was going to take Edd on a date today! He eagerly leaned over his bed, and fished a metal box out from under his bed, pulling it into his lap. He opened it, and leafed through the multiple bills, pulling out two twenties, a ten, and a few dollars. He got to his feet, after carefully pushing the box back into the dark depths of under his bed, and made his way to his dresser. He shifted through the neatly folded clothes, before selecting a white undercoat, and a green plaid cardigan. He pulled on a pair of soft blue jeans, and walked over to a full length mirror hanging from the back of his door. He blushed slightly to himself, running a hand through his hair, trying with all his might to get his hair to obey. He then shook his head and sighed, turning away from the reflection, reaching for his wallet. He stuffed the money into his folds, before placing it in his back pocket. With a happy sigh, he left his bedroom, heading down the slightly messy halls, towards the kitchen. He prepared himself a piece of jellied toast, quickly swallowing it down with a glass of milk. He popped a mint onto his tongue, before leaving, pulling the door soundly closed behind him.

He made his way down the cul-de-sac, heading for a house he knew well. He took a deep breath, his heart starting to thud, as he watched the windows. All was dark, all was quiet. His eyes suddenly picked up a flash of movement, and the flicked to the window closest to the door, the curtains were still fluttering. He felt a soft smirk cross his lips, before he made his way up the driveway, to the door. He gave three smart raps, and stood back slightly, his cheeks heating up against his will. A few seconds passed, before the door opened. There Edd stood, leaning against the white painted wooden door. He had on his black hat, as always, along with the black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He was sporting a red shirt this time, his dog tags hanging slightly off the fabric from the way their owner was standing. "Greetings Kevin, I hope you plan to wow me today." He said in his smooth voice, the smirk on his face so wide you could see the gap. Kevin nodded, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well I do hope you like it, I've planned it for a long time." He said in a shy voice. Edd gave his head a soft shake, and stepped to Kevin's side, closing and locking the door behind them. Kevin stood there for a moment more, before blinking, and turning down the driveway, leading the way into town.


End file.
